Old Friends, New Enemies
by Clary1234
Summary: Will Alec let his insecurities prevent him and Magnus from being together? Before Alec can find out, Jace makes a terrible mistake that may cost everyone their lives. Magnus meets an old friend and Jace gives everyone a new enemy. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, this is my first ever attempt at writing a FanFic, and I wrote it at like 2 in the morning, so be kind. :D I just love Malec, so I just HAD to write a Malec fic! lol. I know this is really short, but this is just as far as it played out in my mind. This is set after CoG (about 4-5 months or so). I rated it M _just in case_ I decide to put a lemon in here later. I blush just _reading_ them, so we'll see if I can actually _write_ one. lol. Please excuse any typos because, as my English teachers constantly remind me, I suck at proofreading. :D All characters belong to Cassandra Clare! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Izzy, this better be good." Alec was having a rather good time with Magnus and did not appreciate being interrupted by his sister.

"Alec get to the Institute now! And bring Magnus." she sounded pretty shaken so Alec chose not to argue.

"Ok Izzy, we'll be there soon." Alec hung up the phone and turned to face his boyfriend. "Isabelle wants us to meet her at the institute. Sounds like it's urgent." Magnus sighed and got off the couch they had been making out on just moments ago.

"Ok, but she owes me for interrupting my Alec time." he grumbled as he put his shirt back on. Alec laughed as he gathered his things.

"Don't worry, we'll make up for lost time tonight" he said playfully. Magnus raised an eyebrow and said,

"Really? 'Cause I have a few ideas..." he trailed off suggestively. Alec could tell where Magnus's thoughts had gone and he blushed a bright red.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something. What was that one you liked? Lean Girls?" Magnus sighed, clearly disappointed that Alec wasn't up for some fun in the sheets.

"Okay Alec, but it's called Mean Girls. We can have a movie night if you want. It'll be fun," Magnus said in a tone that hinted at faked enthusiasm. Alec sighed inwardly. He knew that Magnus had wanted to take their relationship to the next level for months, but Alec just didn't think he was ready. It's not that he didn't want to; it was just that every time Magnus reached for his belt, Alec panicked. He was afraid that he would somehow disappoint Magnus or embarrass himself. Alec couldn't bare the thought of finally taking that step with someone and then being rejected, especially by someone he loved so much. Magnus seemed to understand and agreed to take things slow and Alec loved him for that. If only Alec had someone to talk to. Someone he could get advice from. He would never be able to bring himself to ask for relationship advice from his parents; it would be awkward and though they accepted him and Magnus, they weren't totally comfortable with it yet. Jace wasn't exactly sensitive and understanding, so he wasn't really an option. Alec didn't really know Clary well enough to ask her about such a personal thing. Maybe he'd ask Izzy, though he shuddered at the thought of his sister being in a position to offer firsthand advice on sleeping with someone.

"Alec? You-who, earth to Alec!" Magnus waved a hand in front of Alec's face, clearly irritated.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Alec said apologetically.

"I _said_, instead of staying in to watch a movie, we should go out to see one. Doesn't that sound fun?" Magnus clearly liked this plan much better and Alec, eager to make up for ignoring him, quickly agreed.

"Good, now let's get to the Institute to see what all the fuss is about." Magnus said as he walked towards the door.

"Ok," Alec said, relieved that he was forgiven. Alec moved to walk outside when Magnus grabbed his hand.

"Nuh uh Shadowhunter, you're not getting off the hook that easy." Alec quickly responded in a worried tone,

"But what-" Magnus interrupted by pressing his lips to Alec's. Alec moaned and wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck. They kissed until Magnus broke away for air, leaning his forehead against Alec's.

"Okay, now you're forgiven." Magnus breathed, causing Alec to shiver. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, intertwining their fingers. "_Now_ let's go."

* * *

**So? Do you like, love, hate it? Motivate me to update and REVIEW! Please. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, about 30 people have read this, but only one has reviewed. *pouts* Well, I'm just going to assume your silence means you love the story _so_ much that you are at a loss for words. :D Anyway, I know this is short and I'm really sorry! The next chapter will basically be a longer version (there will be flashbacks!) from Magnus' POV. Enjoy! Oh and all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare! I own nothing!**

* * *

Alec and Magnus arrived at the Institute to find Isabelle screaming her head off at Jace in the kitchen.

"I can't _believe_ you would do something so stupid Jace! Why did you even do it? What was the point? Did you just do it for _kicks_?"she screamed at a shell-shocked Jace.

"Uh…guys, what's going on?" Alec asked tentatively, afraid to be on the receiving end of Isabelle's wrath, as he took a seat next to Magnus at the kitchen table.

"I'll tell you what's going on! This idiot," she points to Jace for emphasis, "just pissed off the head vampire!"

Magnus looked startled for a split second, but quickly hid his features behind a mask of calm. Alec was about to question him about this when Jace spoke up.

"Maybe she'll realize I didn't do it, because I _didn't_."

"That isn't the point Jace!" Isabelle spat back, "the point is she _thinks_ you stole it! Besides, you shouldn't have been sneaking around her lair anyway! What were you _thinking_? It was a bad idea last time you did it, but you at least had a good reason then!"

"What exactly is it that Jace is supposed to have stolen?" Magnus finally decided to speak.

"The Hope Diamond."

Magnus and Alec burst out laughing, but stopped when they saw Isabelle's glare.

"Wait," Magnus began, "you're saying that Camille _actually_ had _the_ Hope Diamond? No way."

"Yeah, isn't it in the Smithsonian?" Alec added.

"That's what _we_ thought, but _apparently_ the one in the Smithsonian is a fake." she paused "Wait, Magnus do you _know_ the head vampire?"

"No," Magnus said far too quickly.

"But you called her by her first name," Jace pointed out.

Magnus looked very uncomfortable and straightened his jacket nervously. "Well, yeah, I guess you could say I know her."

Alec was very interested as to way Magnus was so uncomfortable with the topic of the head vampire or _Camille_, as he called her. Magnus continued to fidget and occasionally glance at Alec.

"Well could you, I don't know, _talk_ to her for us?" Isabelle asked in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious for Magnus to come to this conclusion.

"Well," Magnus began hesitantly, "we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"When did you last see each other?"

"…About a century ago."

There was a shocked silence. _A _century, Alec thought, _what could possibly have happened between them that made them avoid each other for a hundred years? _Isabelle seemed to be thinking along those same lines because she said,

"Well whatever happened between you two happened _a hundred years ago_! I'm sure she's over it by now!"

"I very much doubt it. It…wasn't pleasant."

"Okay Magnus," Alec demanded, "exactly _what_ happened between you two?"

Magnus sighed, "Ok, well you see, Camille is…my ex-girlfriend."

"You're joking, right?" Jace spluttered, "_You_, with a _girl_?"

Magnus straightened and looked slightly affronted, "Is that really so hard to believe, Nephilim? Yes, she was my girlfriend. I dumped her. She didn't take it well. End of story."

Jace looked shocked, Isabelle still looked irritated, but Alec was numb. _So what, _he thought_, was dating a girl just an experiment? Or is dating men just a phase? _Magnus often said he went through "fashion phases" and every few decades he changed his look, his most recent (and his favorite yet) was the glittery rainbow Alec knew. _Was_ he_ a phase? Would Magnus suddenly decide he was interested in women and dump _him_? _Just thinking about that made Alec feel sick. He loved Magnus more than anything. Was he just using him? Alec couldn't stand the thought. He couldn't stand looking at Magnus right now. He wanted to cry, throw-up, and hit someone all at the same time.

"Uh, I have to go. Bathroom." Alec managed to mumble as he jumped to his feet. Magnus put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Alec, wait, I-" Magnus began, but Alec just shrugged off his hand and bolted from the room.

* * *

**Okay I'm sure many of you are like, "Seriously, the Hope Diamond? No way." I know this is a little far fetched but I needed a jewel that everyone has heard about, so there. You are probably also thinking that Alec may have overreacted, but I am really focusing on Alec's insecurities in this fic and what better way to do that then some exes drama! lol. And Camille is really Magnus' girlfriend in ID, but other than that, I know nothing, so no spoilers. REVIEW PEOPLE! Please. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is longer than the last two have been. Yay! And thank you to my reviewers! You rock! :D Anyway, all characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare, not me. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Oh Crap_, Magnus thought, _way to go Bane_. Camille was definitely not a subject he wanted to discuss, especially with Alec in the room. Isabelle was sorely mistaken if she thought he could somehow placate Camille. He would, if anything, probably just make her angrier. No doubt she still hated him. _And with good reason_, he thought with a flinch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_What the HELL Magnus?" Camille screamed as she entered the room. _Oh damn, _Magnus thought. He may have forgotten to mention one tiny detail to Camille._

"_Camille, it's over." He said simply._

"_You bet it is you cheating bastard!" she screeched_

"_Uh, Magnus I think I should go," a muffled voice said from the bed. A male voice. Camille just looked at the man in disbelief. He was tall and handsome with bright green eyes and sandy blond hair. He looked like he was one of the Fey._

"_Yeah, you should probably leave," Magnus replied without looking at him. The Fey grabbed his clothes and, scrambling to get dressed, hurried from the room._

"_I cannot believe you! You said you loved me! Was that a lie?" Camille cried angrily._

"_No, at the time I meant it Camille. I swear I did."_

"_So what, you just moved on instantly? You said those words to me just yesterday!"_

"_I meant them then."_

"_You are disgusting! I should have known a monster like you was incapable of love! You will die alone you demon half breed!" With that, she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jace's disbelief at hearing that Magnus had dated a woman shook him out of his rather unpleasant memory. Was that really so hard to believe? Sure, Magnus looked and acted so obviously gay _now_, but back then he blended in with the straight crowd. The well-dressed straight crowd, that is. He had dated a fair amount of women; he'd even gone through a phase where he actually _preferred_ women to men, as shocking as it sounded. But that wasn't something Alec ever needed to know about. _Oh shit, Alec_! He thought suddenly, quickly looking at his boyfriend's face. Alec did not look well. Magnus could see horror, jealousy and anger, but the most prominent emotion was hurt. Alec looked devastated. He looked like Magnus had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Alec jumped up from the table.

"Uh, I have to go. Bathroom," he said so quietly that Magnus barely heard.

"Alec, wait, I-" Magnus said desperately, reaching out for Alec. It cut Magnus to the core when Alec jerked away from his touch and bolted from the room. _Oh God, what have I done?_, was all Magnus could think.

Magnus, Jace and Isabelle sat in awkward silence for about 5 minutes as Magnus desperately searched for a way to fix his ruined day. What could he possibly say to Alec? _Sorry I didn't tell you what a man-whore I used to be honey, I swear I'm better now_. Yeah, that would definitely work.

"Well, are you going to go talk to him?" Isabelle suddenly asked.

"And say what?" Magnus honestly hoped Isabelle would have an answer to his question.

"Just tell him that what happened between you and Camille was a long time ago and you have absolutely no feelings for her any more," Isabelle replied in a careful voice, as if Magnus were a slow child. "You probably also should mention how much you love Alec," she added as an afterthought.

"He knows how much I love him!" Magnus said indignantly.

"Magnus," Isabelle sighed, "we both know how insecure Alec is. You need to reassure him. He's probably in the bathroom crying his eyes out about how unworthy he is. You need to make him believe in himself Magnus."

Magnus sighed, knowing what Isabelle said was probably true. He knew that Alec never saw himself as brave or attractive or smart, even though that's exactly what he was. Whenever he paid Alec a compliment, he would just blush and give a mumbled thanks, not really believing that what Magnus said was true, or even _could_ be true. _Well_, Magnus thought, _I'll just make Alec see just how special and amazing he is! _With that thought, Magnus rushed out of the room after Alec.

**Alec's POV**

_Oh God, I can't believe I did that! I'm so pathetic! Here I am crying over a girl Magnus dated a hundred years ago! Get a grip Lightwood! _But Alec couldn't "get a grip". He just sat on the bathroom floor and cried. He just cried and cried because he was so afraid that he would lose Magnus, his Magnus. Magnus was his entire world, Alec didn't know what he would do if Magnus left. _Probably just die, _Alec thought. Alec just couldn't believe that Magnus was somehow using him. He would never do that. _But if he just loves me for me, _a traitorous voice in his head began, _then why is he so interested in getting me to sleep with him? Does he plan on just…on just getting some and then leaving? _That thought made Alec cry harder. He should have known that someone as amazing and beautiful and powerful as Magnus would never be interested in some boring Shadowhunter. While Alec was wallowing in self-pity, there came a hesitant knock on the door.

"Go away," Alec managed between sobs.

"Alec…it's me. Please baby, open the door." Magnus said quietly. Alec shakily got to his feet and opened the door.

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus internally kicked himself when he saw Alec's face. It was red and covered with tear tracks. In fact, Alec was still crying and hiccuping as he tried to compose himself. Magnus looked into Alec's wide, tearful blue eyes. They were pools of hurt and despair. He hated himself for causing Alec so much pain. Seeing his sweet Alec this upset hurt Magnus too.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry," was all Magnus could think of to say. He reached for Alec and was relieved when the boy didn't pull away from his embrace. Alec gripped Magnus' shirt tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Magnus patted his back, whispering words of comfort.

"I'm…*hiccup*…sorry, I know…*hiccup*…I'm being…*hiccup*…pathetic." Alec said, his voice muffled by Magnus' shirt.

"No," Magnus said as he rubbed Alec's back, "you're not pathetic Alec. Don't ever think that." Magnus wished he could somehow show him how wonderful he was. He was caring, gentle, sweet, and adorable and everything Magnus could ever want. But Alec just refused to see that. Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and looked into his eyes, using his own to convey the absolute truth in his next words, "Alec, listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. I. Love. You. I love you because you are perfect in every way." Alec started to protest, but Magnus put a finger to his lips, silencing him, and continued, "Alec, you are my everything. You are the sun my galaxy revolves around; you are the center of my universe. You are beautiful and compassionate, you are brave and loyal, and you are everything I could ever want. My heart is yours, forever and always." Magnus bent to kiss Alec sweetly. "And don't you forget it." Alec just stared up at him, fresh tears falling from his eyes. He looked awed, but he also looked happy, so very happy.

"Magnus, I love you too. I love you more than anything," was Alec's reply.

"I know sweetness, I know," Magnus said with a smile. "Now let's go home." He grabbed Alec's hand and led him out the door.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Magnus' flat. Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec's and led him to his bedroom. He snapped them both into pajamas and pulled Alec down on the bed after him. Magnus had planned on just going straight to sleep, but Alec had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Magnus eagerly responded, gently tugging on Alec's hair. Alec moaned as Magnus slid his tongue into his mouth, battling with his own. Magnus loved kissing Alec. It was always so perfect. He slid his hands under Alec's shirt and started to lift it. He hesitated, making sure that Alec was okay with this. Alec just kissed him more fervently. Magnus took this as a sign that Alec was very okay with this and lifted his shirt off completely. He ran his hands down Alec's bare chest, causing the boy to shiver beneath him. Alec gripped Magnus' shirt and when he couldn't get the buttons undone, he simply ripped it off, causing buttons to fly across the room. Magnus was shocked by Alec's sudden ferocity, but he loved it. If Alec wanted to rip his shirt of then, by all means, go ahead. Magnus' eyes threatened to roll back in his head when Alec began kissing and biting his neck. The feeling of his teeth lightly scraping across the sensitive skin of his neck was exquisite. Magnus untangled his fingers from Alec's raven locks and trailed his hands down Alec's chest, slowly making his way down to Alec's belt buckle. When Magnus reached his destination and began to unhook Alec's belt, he felt Alec stiffen and heard him gasp. Alec gripped Magnus' wrists and stared into his eyes. Magnus stared back into Alec's wide, fear-filled baby blues. He was looking at Magnus like his worst fears had just been confirmed. That's when it hit him. This is why Alec had been so upset earlier. He thought Magnus just wanted to love him and leave him. He looked down at his hands, still clasped around Alec's belt, in horror. _Oh god, what he must think of me. _Magnus quickly moved off of Alec and took him into his arms. What could he possibly do? Sure, Magnus had been a one-night-stand kind of guy for decades, but Alec had changed that. He was in it with Alec for the long haul; he loved him. Alec had begun to tremble in Magnus' arms, making him hate himself. He just kept hurting Alec, why couldn't he stop? He rubbed soothing circles into Alec's back and kissed the top of his head.

"Alec, I want you to know that we don't have to do anything until you're ready. I want this because I love you, Alec. I want it for us, not just for me. I don't think any less of you because you're not ready. I am completely fine with waiting as long as you need. I promise." Magnus said in his most heartfelt voice, praying that Alec would believe him.

Alec looked up at Magnus, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "When I am ready, you'll…you'll still love me in the morning?" He asked, smiling slightly at the cliché, but still obviously hanging on Magnus' answer.

"Of course I will, silly." Magnus nuzzled his cheek against Alec's hair and pulled him close. Alec sighed contentedly and cuddled closer, laying his head on Magnus' chest. In that position they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aw, wasn't Magnus so sweet? lol. Anyway, I've decided to make Camille a bitter harpy, simply for my own amusement. She will make an appearance in the next chapter, which I have already started and I promise to try and make it long, so be patient. Oh and either in that chapter or chapter 5, there will be a nice little plot twist! Oooooh! lol. Please review! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I was going to make this longer, but I'm probably not going to be able to update for a couple days so I thought I'd give you guys this. Anyway, I warn you that this is a little depressing. Alec just can't get a break can he? All characters belong to Cassandra Clare! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Magnus was very uncomfortable. Alec was lying next to him in bed, asleep. For some reason, God only knows why, Magnus had woken up in the middle of the night. Alec then proceeded to throw his leg around Magnus' hips and snuggle closer, rubbing up against Magnus's thigh. Alec also buried his face into Magnus' bare chest, brushing his lips against his boyfriend's right nipple and sighing contentedly. _Oh my God. _Magnus thought. _One more minute of this and I will be forced to drastic measures._ He and Alec hadn't gone past the PG-rating yet, much to Magnus' disappointment, so he just wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take. Crawling into bed and cuddling with a fully dressed and ridiculously sexy Alec was beginning to become torturous. It was taking increasing amounts of self-control on Magnus' part to prevent him from just snapping off Alec's clothes and ravishing him. But Magnus had promised to take things slow, especially after the disaster last night had been. He loved Alec and he could, he _would_, be patient. Alec ran his nails down Magnus' chest, abruptly ending all coherent thought. One could only take so much. Magnus threw off the covers and got up quickly, causing Alec to be unceremoniously dumped on the other side of the bed.

"Magnus wha's goin' on?" Alec mumbled sleepily, looking hurt by Magnus' abrupt exit of the bed.

"Nothing baby, just going to go take a shower." _a very very cold shower, that is._

"Mkay," he said as he laid his head back down to go back to sleep. Magnus watched Alec snuggle with his pillow, breathing in Magnus' scent, and took a deep breath. _Okay, definitely time for that shower._ Just as Magnus was about to step into the decidedly icy shower, the door bell rang. _Can't have a moment of peace, can I?_ Magnus stuck his head outside the bathroom door.

"Alec, could you go see who that is? If it's not desperately important, just tell them to go away."

"Oh *yawn* Kay," was Alec's reply.

**Alec's POV**

Alec quickly threw on some jeans (black) and a T-Shirt (also black) and jogged to the door. When he opened it, he was shocked by what he saw. Standing on the threshold was the most beautiful woman Alec had ever seen, the kind of woman that would make a straight man foam at the mouth. She was tall and slender, with striking features. Her pale skin was smooth and perfect. Her coppery hair hung straight and long, reaching her lower back. Plush, red lips parted to reveal sparkling white teeth. Amber eyes glittered with amusement at Alec's obvious shock.

"Hello," she said in a voice as smooth as honey, "is Magnus here?"

"H-he's in the s-shower," Alec stuttered, to his embarrassment.

"Oh. Well, who might you be?"

"I'm Alec, his boyfriend"

The woman's eyes suddenly turned icy, they bore into Alec's face, nearly making him flinch. "Oh, is that so? How long have you two been dating?" Her voice was still silky smooth, but it had a sinister edge to it.

"Almost 8 months, but I don't know how that's any of your business. Who are you and what do you want?" The woman's glare was making Alec feel uncomfortable and defensive.

"Wow, 8 whole months. That's got to be a new record for Magnus." She laughed. "My name is Camille, I'm an…_old friend_ and I thought I'd stop by and say hello." She smirked when she saw the look on Alec's face.

That's _Camille?_ Alec thought. _Oh God, how can I compete with that? She looks like a supermodel! Wait, what did she mean by "that's almost a record for Magnus"? _Alec asked Camille as much.

"Well," she began, smirk still in place, "Magnus isn't exactly known for being faithful for long. I don't think he's ever been in a committed relationship longer than a year." She looked at Alec with something like pity in her eyes. "He's probably going to tire of you soon, so be prepared."

Alec was outraged that she would say such things about _his_ Magnus! "That's not true! He loves me!" he spat at her.

"Oh, he _loves_ you, does he? Let me guess, you're the 'center of his universe' and 'everything he's ever wanted'". She caught Alec's stricken look and smiled harshly. "Yeah, he said as much to me once. You know what happened the very next day after he held me in his arms and whispered those things in my ear? I caught him in bed with another man. He doesn't love you, he's just using you."

"That…that's not true!" Alec repeated, but with much less conviction.

"You better believe it is honey. As soon as he gets what he wants from you, it'll be over. He'll walk away from you without a backward glance, smashing your heart with a smile on his face. He did it to me and he'll do it to you, just you watch."

Alec could almost hear his heart breaking. _So it's true, Magnus doesn't love me. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. _Alec couldn't believe how stupid he was. Magnus had probably said the things he said the day before to hundreds of different people. He didn't mean them. Alec's breathing turned ragged and his eyes stung with unshed tears. _Magnus doesn't love me. Magnus doesn't love me. Magnus doesn't love me _kept repeating in Alec's mind, over and over again, in time with the beating of his shattered heart. Just as Alec's whole universe was crashing down around him, Magnus walked into the room.

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus knew he had just walked into a very bad situation the second he saw Camille's face. "Camille, what are you doing here?" Magnus couldn't believe she had actually shown up on his doorstep.

"Oh hello Magnus, I just thought I'd stop by. I've just been chatting with Alec while you were in the shower." Magnus could tell by that evil smile on her face that Camille had just done something very _very_ bad. That's when he noticed the look on Alec's face. _Oh for the love of God, what has she done?_ Alec was just standing there, holding back tears and staring blankly at the wall. Magnus reached out for Alec.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Alec jerked away from his touch like it burned him. He grabbed his phone and keys off the coffee table.

"I better go." The sorrow in his voice made Magnus' heart break. Magnus just stood staring as Alec ran from the room and out the door.

"What the _hell_ did you do Camille!" Magnus practically screamed at her.

"I just told him the truth, and sometimes the truth hurts."

Magnus shuddered at the thought of what 'truths' Camille might have told Alec. "Camille, just get the fuck out of here."

"Tisk tisk Magnus, language," she said, mockingly shaking her finger at him. "I do have a purpose here you know."

"Besides ruining my relationship, you mean?" Magnus was still fuming.

Camille just smiled and said, "No, I'm here because one of your Shadowhunter friends stole something from me and I want it back."

"You mean Jace? He didn't take it Camille. Why did you even have the Hope Diamond any way? Sunk to common thievery, have you?"

Her face darkened. "No I did not steal it! I was…holding it for a friend, and he wants it back so that little Nephilim better return it to me pronto!"

"He does not have it Camille!"

"He must! He was the only one caught sneaking around the hotel so it must have been him! I need it back Magnus!" He heard a hint of desperation in her voice and asked her why she needed it so badly.

"Magnus, you don't understand. The man it belongs to…well he's not very nice. If I don't get that diamond back he'll kill me and everyone I've talked to just to get it back, including you and your Shadowhunter friends!"

"What have you gotten yourself into Camille? You should no better than to make deals with people like that!" Magnus sighed. "Okay, who is this guy and what makes you think my 'Shadowhunter friends' and I can't handle him?"

"He's a very powerful warlock and he's completely insane. I owed him a favor from a long time ago and he asked me to take the diamond for safekeeping. He won't be happy when he finds out it's been stolen."

"Wait, he doesn't even _know_ yet?"

"No, I really don't want to be the bearer of bad news in this situation. He might just kill the messenger."

"Well I'd say I'd help you but after that little episode with Alec, you're on your own. Maybe you should think twice before making your only possible ally's boyfriend cry. I still can't believe you did that Camille. I know I hurt you back then, but I'm sorry and I've changed since then. You really need to let it go."

Camille looked disgusted. "People like you don't change Magnus." He had a moment of déjà vu as she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. _Women,_ he thought, _never let anything go_. He sighed as he thought about how he could possibly fix his and Alec's mangled relationship.

**Alec's POV**

Alec just kept running until he couldn't run any more. He collapsed on a park bench in a secluded section of Central Park and cried his heart out. He was out of breath from running all the way there, but that's not why he felt like he couldn't breathe. His knees were bloody from falling to the pavement several times on the way there, but he couldn't care less. Nothing could distract him from the pain in his chest. It was like his heart had been replaced with broken glass and it was tearing into his chest. Alec wanted to scream at the pre-dawn sky. Light was starting to peek out at the horizon. Alec hoped Camille got caught outside and burst into flame. This was all her fault. If she hadn't shattered Alec's world, he could have gone on in blissful ignorance for a few more weeks, maybe even months. _But_, Alec supposed_, I guess this was inevitable. Better sooner than later, I guess. _Alec tried to find the silver lining in being warned about Magnus, but he couldn't. Nothing about this made Alec feel any better than if Magnus had just dumped him himself. Alec's heart was still broken just as much; his pain was still just as deep. Alec curled up on the bench and took out his wallet. In it was a picture of Magnus and him together. Magnus had his arm around Alec and was smiling brightly. Alec's face was red and he was wearing a stupid grin. They were sitting on Magnus' couch; you could tell they had just been kissing by their rumpled clothes and hair. Magnus himself had taken the picture just after whispering "I love you" in Alec's ear, hence the red face and stupid grin. Alec held the picture in his hands, caressing it with his thumb, and cried.

* * *

**God, don't you just hate Camille? She totally did that on purpose, just to spite Magnus, in case you didn't catch that. Anyway, the warlock's identity is the little twist and you'll meet him next chapter...probably. I think I'll have Izzy do some Alec comforting as well. Please review! All of you who have reviewed are totally awesome. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg, I'm FINALLY updating. Aren't I just terrible? *hangs head in shame* And this is so short too! *more shame* Well here you go you wonderful readers you! :D Oh, this is all CC's!  
**

* * *

Isabelle was in the library attempting to focus on a demonology text, when she heard a door slam. After hearing a door slam several more times, she tossed the book aside and stormed out, determined to find out who was making the obnoxious sound and stop them with deadly force, if necessary. She walked toward the noise until she found the source. What she saw made her heart sink.

Alec was standing in the hallway, repeatedly slamming the door to his room. Normally, she would have told him the shut the hell up, but she took one look at his face and held her tongue. He looked awful, no, he looked _dead_. There was no light in Alec's eyes. His face was a blank, stone mask. He was soaking wet after being out in the rain for who knows how long and his skin was colorless. She reached out for him.

"Alec, Alec what's wrong?" She laid a hand on his arm. He was freezing. When he didn't react, she shook his arm a little. Then he looked at her, just looked at her. Isabelle repeated her question, now seriously concerned for her brother. Alec opened his mouth, and then closed it. He took a deep, shaky breath and tried again.

"Magnus…he…he doesn't love me." With that small sentence, Alec broke. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Shocked, she knelt to the ground and put her arms around Alec's shaking shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Alec. I'm so, so sorry," was all she could think to say. Alec just laid his head on her shoulder and continued to cry heart-breaking sobs. _That bastard! I can't believe he just _dumped_ Alec! Well I'm not going to let him get away with this! _Nobody _breaks my brother's heart! _Alec had begun to shiver uncontrollably. _Probably from sitting out in the rain for hours, _she thought as she cursed Magnus again.

"Come on Alec, let's get you to bed." Isabelle stood, dragging an unresponsive Alec with her. She led him to his room and to his bed. On it was the fluffy rainbow blanket Magnus had given Alec for his birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Happy Birthday Alec!" Magnus shouted, handing Alec a sparkly blue package. Alec looked at it like it contained something highly dangerous, possibly deadly._

"_Just open it and get it over with," Jace said around a mouthful of cake. Magnus sighed and Isabelle laughed when Alec continued to just stare at the present._

"_I promise it won't bite. Don't you trust me Alec?" Magnus said with mock hurt._

"_Of course I do," Alec reassured. He slowly began to unwrap the gift. When it was open, a ridiculously colorful blanket fell onto his lap._

"_I thought I'd give you something to keep you warm when you have to stay at the Institute. It even smells like me!" Alec held the blanket to his face and breathed in deeply. Jace rolled his eyes when Alec tackled Magnus in a hug. _

"_Thank you, I love it," Alec whispered in Magnus' ear._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle watched as Alec crawled into bed and curled up with the blanket. Alec held it to his face and just sobbed harder. Her heart broke for him. Seeing her strong big brother this broken was heartbreaking. He was always the one who comforted _her_ when her heart was temporarily broken by one of her many boyfriends. But this, she knew, was different. Alec had given his heart and soul to Magnus, anyone could see that. Magnus was his whole world. _And that heartless douche bag just up and dumped him! _Isabelle was furious with the warlock. She was definitely going to have a _word_ with him! She pulled out her cell phone, dialed the number and held it to her ear as it rang. She sat on the bed and rubbed Alec's back, trying to comfort him.

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus' day had gone from bad to worse. He had tried calling Alec, but he wasn't answering his cell. After several hours went by, Magnus really started to worry. If he could just get Alec to talk to him, Magnus could convince him that all his fears were ridiculous. Just as Magnus was about to leave his flat and search for Alec himself, his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and was disappointed to find it did not read Alec. _Why on Earth is Izzy calling me? Oh no, did something happen to Alec?_ Magnus quickly answered the phone.

"Isabelle? What is it? Did something happen to Alec?" Magnus said in a panicked tone.

"Damn right something _happened_ to him! What the hell is wrong with you? If you think you can do that to my brother and get away with it, you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted into the phone. Magnus could hear someone crying in the background. He had a sinking suspicion of who it might be.

"Isabelle, _what_ are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you broke my brother's heart! How could you just break-up with him like that!"

"What? No, no, no! I definitely did _not_ break-up with him! Did he…did he say we were broken-up?" Magnus' heart pounded. Had Alec decided to break-up with him? _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

**Isabelle's POV**

What? Magnus _hadn't_ broken up with Alec? Isabelle was very confused.

"What do you mean you didn't break up with him?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"I mean that I defiantly did not end our relationship. I never even insinuated that I _wanted_ to end our relationship." He said quickly, still sounding on-edge.

"Then why is he crying?" she said, still accusing.

"Well…" he paused, "I think Camille, my ex, my have said something…_hurtful_ to him. I'm not really sure what, but it was probably along the lines of I'm just using Alec. Which is _not _true!" He emphasized that last point strongly.

Isabelle looked over at Alec and sighed. Had he really just taken that bitch at her word? She was obviously a woman scorned living up to her reputation. "Hell hath no fury" and all.

"Hold on a sec Magnus," she covered the phone with her hand, "Alec, Magnus said that what Camille said to you wasn't true. He said he is definitely not using you."

Alec lifted his head, eyes still streaming tears. "R-really?" He said in a hopeful, yet disbelieving tone.

"Really," she assured, "do you want to talk to him yourself?"

Alec hesitated, but after a moment's indecision, he held out his hand and accepted the phone from Izzy.

* * *

**You all hate me for that cliffhanger, don't you? Well, the plot of this story seems to have run away and I can't find it *looks under bed* Nope, still can't find it. Well, I'll figure it out...I hope. Any ideas are appreciated. Oh and one more thing, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
